


El cielo de los paladines

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [1]
Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Felicidad, Found Family, Gen, ansiedad (leve), buen rollo, carpeverso, spoilers a saco de mesa y auge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Dos personajes, de dos mundos distintos, se encuentran en un lugar más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Al entrar, sus espaldas cargan el peso del mundo. Pero quizá allí encuentren el descanso y la reflexión que tanto necesitan
Relationships: Oppa-Dee
Series: Carpetober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	El cielo de los paladines

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mil spoilers de Mesa de Arpías y Auge! No leer si no vais al día ;)

Allí no existía el tiempo, tampoco el espacio. Una luz blanquecina llenaba todo, haciendo refulgir a aquellos que moraban el lugar durante un rato. La mayoría de los que visitaban aquel plano, no sabían cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Quizá todo era un sueño. Quizá era parte del destino. O del Cielo. Si es que creían en ello. 

Pero no estaban muertos. Tampoco vivos. Las leyes de la física que imperaban en cada uno de sus planos, no tenían cabida en aquel lugar. Sólo la introspección, y el contacto con los otros. Porque nunca era una casualidad aparecer allí, ni la compañía en la que se hacía. A veces era tu mejor amigo. O tu peor enemigo. Quizá tu amante. O un completo desconocido. Como aquel día. 

Un hombre grande, de color verdoso, se encontraba de espaldas, apoyado en un gran escudo. Sus orejas puntiagudas se abrían paso entre su corta cabellera marrón. Una armadura completa cubría su cuerpo. Bajo ella, era patente su musculatura, bien desarrollada, esculpida. Impresionante para ser un enano.

No sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba, pero notaba la paz que emanaba el lugar, así que no estaba preocupado. No más que cuando, en Punta Arena, no podía relajarse ni un minuto hasta que otro miembro de su equipo liaba alguna que les dejaba aún peor delante de las autoridades de la ciudad. Al menos allí no tenía que correr de un lado a otro, arreglando lo que otros estropeaban.

Oyó pasos detrás suyo y se dispuso a girarse, lentamente. 

Y lo que apareció junto a él no es algo que hubiese esperado. Ni que hubiese visto nunca antes. Era una minotauro. Imponente.  
Dos metros veinte de altura, y casi de envergadura. Le sacaba a aquel hombre una cabeza. Sus cuernos, amplios y bien cuidados. Su melena decorada con unas pequeñas flores, que no desmerecían la armadura que la cubría. 

—Mi nombre es Europa, Oppa para los amigos. 

Dijo con voz profunda, lo que le imprimía a la vez una curiosa musicalidad. 

El hombre se giró, sobre su pecho el símbolo de un Dios que la minotauro no supo reconocer. Debía de venir de tierras muy, muy lejanas, porque ella de dioses controlaba un rato. Especialmente de una diosa. Y sus hermanos. 

—Soy Brargh —dijo en semiorco con una voz sorprendentemente dulce para su tamaño—. Paladín de Torag.

Él también se había fijado en las flores que poblaban la melena de la Minotauro, y en los símbolos que lucía su armadura. 

—Yo he dedicado mi vida a Dee… digo, Di'Nael. 

La familiaridad de la otra paladina con su Dios le resultó sorprendente al semiorco. Por un momento, algo se enervó en él, por la falta de respeto que ésta había mostrado. Pero en seguida comprendió que reflejaba un amor puro y profundo, más allá de lo habitual en estos casos. 

La pregunta que flotaba en el aire se reflejaba en sus rostros. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Qué era aquel lugar? Fue ella la que se decidió a romper el silencio. 

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿Es acaso esto el cielo o un purgatorio para los que servimos con honor a nuestro dios? No recuerdo haber batallado, ni ser herida… 

Pero la duda recorría su mirada. Dee no la hubiese dejado morir así, ¿verdad? Ella siempre decía que haría lo posible y lo imposible para mantenerla a su lado. Y, al fin y al cabo, era una diosa, su diosa. 

—No lo creo. Esto más bien parece un sueño. 

Aseveró Braargh, recordando aquella vez que se le apareció Torag en las forjas. No sabía porqué, pero esto le recordaba S ese momento. Y sentía una paz que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como si sus dioses les hubiesen puesto allí para que sus paladines pudieran, por una vez, quitarse el peso que les atenazaba sus hombros. Braargh se sentó en aquel suelo algodonoso, y fijó su mirada en la minotauro. 

—Ven, siéntate. Hablemos. Puedo ver en la cara tu preocupación. ¿Qué ocurre? 

¿Por dónde empezar? Se planteó Oppa. Habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente… 

—La guerra se acerca a mi bosque. A la gente que quiero. O más bien vamos nosotros. Luchamos por una causa justa, sí. La libertad para todos los habitantes del Imperio, independientemente de su raza. 

Y empezó a hablar y a hablar: sobre Bal'hensia, sobre su mujer, la boda que querían sus hermanos, las arpías que no paraban de meterse en problemas… una catarata de palabras que podría haber abrumado a todos, pero no a Braargh, que la escuchaba atentamente. Cuando acabó, la cara de Oppa estaba visiblemente más relajada. 

—Sienta bien poder hablar con alguien que me entiende —susurró—. ¿Y tú qué? Tampoco parecer el paladín más relajado… si es que eso existe. 

Braargh sonrió de medio lado, casi divertido. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. 

—Parecido —dijo reflexivo—. Defendiendo a una ciudad que nos odia por ser distintos. E intentando que mis propios compañeros no compliquen más la situación de lo que ya está. Pero, si me descuido… 

Su cara era de total resignación. 

—Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida. Me voy a la Guardia un segundo, Akhmelia prende fuego a una tienda. Paseo por el pueblo, me retan a duelo. Estoy entrenando, Sehavel mata a nuestro prisionero… 

Oppa se acercó a él y le abrazó, muy fuerte. Y Braargh se sintió en los brazos de alguien en quien podía confiar, tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente. Alguien que la comprendía. Devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, intentando transmitirle cuánto significaba poder tener un momento de debilidad, cuando delante de todos tenía que ser el más fuerte. Por Torah.  
Pero allí no. Era un lugar seguro. Un lugar de comprensión. Donde podía ser un enano aún joven, a veces abrumado por el peso de la confianza que su dios estaba depositando en él. 

—¿Sabes qué, pequeño Braargh? La gente como tú y yo sólo podemos sobrevivir disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas, de la gente que nos rodea. Aunque a veces nos hagan perder los estribos. Yo, cada vez que veo a mi mujer, siento que puedo soportar el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. Ahora debes plantearte, ¿a quién tienes tú?  
—A mi disfuncional nueva familia. 

Respondió el enano sin dudarlo. Y, entonces se dió cuenta. La felicidad estaba en las pequeñas cosas: la sonrisa de Ahkmelia, el abrazo de Dalharil, las bromas de Bárbara, el apoyo mudo de Sehavel, saber que Ares tenía su espalda… su nueva familia.

En dos mundos diferentes, una minotauro y un enano despertaron. Más reconfortados que cuando se fueron a dormir. Allí, lejos, no sabían dónde, había un amigo que les comprendía. Quizá, algún día, en algún universo, volverían a verse.


End file.
